


Neo Arcadia

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: AU, Children, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kawaii, Kids, Kinda, More Chapters May Be Added, Oneshot, The Guardians are Kids, X is king, and guardians are their kids, marty is queen, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: The last of the Maverick Wars have seen their conclusion, and X has led the world to peace.Now he is a king, a husband, and a father to four beautiful children!





	Neo Arcadia

The tall windows of X’s private chambers in the Palace were open to let in the uncharacteristically warm breeze. Snow-white curtains fluttered gently. However, the breeze wasn’t the only thing to enter the chamber.

A mysterious intruder alighted on the ledge and paused, watching X carefully. The king’s back was to him – he wouldn’t see a thing. After assuring himself of this, the prowler crept down onto the floor with the lightness of a cat and moved furtively closer to where X sat.

X did not look up from his desk, but a smile touched his face. “You are becoming careless,” he chided the shadowy figure behind him. “I heard you coming this time.”

The intruder, a slim Reploid in red and gray armor, stepped into the light with a wry grin. “That’s only because I wanted you to hear me,” he retorted. “Didn’t want to give the ruler of Neo Arcadia a heart attack.”

“Your kindness astounds me.” X stood and turned to his friend. “It is good to see you again, Axl.”

Axl had the same smile from years ago, but it was tempered by age. His green eyes were heavy and serious, and he held himself with graceful alertness that came from decades of experience. Truly, the child had become a man.

“So, how are things here? You holding up?” Axl asked. He glanced at the doculites on X’s desk and winced dramatically. “Ouch. More paperwork?”

“Standard reports. This is actually less than usual,” X added, making Axl grimace again. “And you, my friend?”

“I’m good. Just dropping by to look in on you and the family. How about the kids?” Axl looked around, confused by the absence of the children. “They around, or out somewhere?”

Before X could reply, the door burst open as if on cue, and four children stampeded inside. “UNCLE AXL!”

He laughed and spread his arms wide. “Ha – hey, kids! OOF—” Unprepared for the sudden rush, Axl was knocked flat on his back by Fefnir and Leviathan, who had tackled him in unison. The floor shook from Axl’s impact. “Geez Louise! You guys are getting big!” He grabbed Levie, who giggled and twisted around in his grip. “How old are you now, honey?”

“Six!” she announced with obvious pride.

Fefnir, jealous of the attention she was getting, attacked Axl’s leg. “I’m five, Uncle!” he yelled. Axl tousled Fefnir’s head with his free hand. “Really? What a big man you’re becoming, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, and I’m six!” Levie was unwilling to let Fefnir ruin her big moment. Squirming to get an arm out, she reached up a random number of fingers and reiterated “I’m six years old, see?”

“That is 8 fingers, Leviathan,” Phantom told her seriously, trying to make up for his less-than-dignified entrance. “Uncle Axl, your presence is a pleasant surprise. I hope you are to stay here long?”

“Hm, perhaps I shall,” Axl set Leviathan down and matched Phantom’s elegant speech. “It depends, however, on the conduct of your siblings.”

This rattled Phantom and he turned quickly to Leviathan and Fefnir to fix them with menacing glares that clearly said don’t-act-like-maniacs-because-I-want-Uncle-Axl-to-stay-the-night!

Harpuia avoided his brother’s intense glare and looked at Axl. “Uncle Axl, I’ve been practicing that trick you taught me,” he said eagerly.

“Really? Good for you! Why don’t you show me what you’ve got?” Axl suggested. X, who had been watching the chaotic reunion from the relative stillness at his desk, stood up and said “Wait, that isn’t a good idea—”

But it was too late. Harpuia jumped into the air, took a second to steady his flight, and then launched into a complicated series of barrel rolls that reminded X of the kind of shenanigans Axl would have pulled in his younger days. The display ended with Harpuia becoming thoroughly dizzy and nearly crashing into the crystal light fixture dangling from the ceiling.

“Whoa!” Axl caught Harpuia in time, only just brushing the chandelier and setting hundreds of tiny crystals plinking together. “Good one, kid, but next time let’s do it outside.” As he landed, he felt X giving him a glare almost as menacing as Phantom’s, and he laughed nervously. “Sorry, X! Won’t happen again.”

“I’m sure it won’t,” X replied dryly. “What say we move this event…outdoors?”

Fefnir jumped up and down. “Yeah! Come on, Unc! I wanna show you my football kick! It nearly knocked Levie out once!”

“No! Mom said you’re not allowed to do it anymore!”Levie protested as they left. “And it didn’t knock me out! I was…studying clouds.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Zero series doesn't have enough happiness, so I made this! :D  
> This takes place after the X series but before the official beginning of the Zero series.  
> And, as usual, my headcanons are way off the wall so get ready for that lol
> 
> Comment!


End file.
